Pretty Girl
by Marlikins XI
Summary: AxelXOC. It's a songfic using the amazing song Pretty Girl by Sugarcult. Axel reveals to Xania that makes her question her relationship with him. Rated for some languge and attempted suicide. Written for one of my besties!


I originally wrote this for one of my best friends Gloria, but decided to post it on here was well. Enjoy and please review! I own nothing at all except for Xania and if that name has been used then I didn't know! Sorry!

**Pretty girl**

_Pretty girl is __suffering  
__While he confesses everything_

Axel was relaxing on the couch in the gray room, not really caring what was going on around him. Luxord and Xigbar were playing cards, Zexion was reading a book, Demyx was tuning his sitar, and the others were on missions. He didn't see Xania anywhere. Every time he sees her, he is overwhelmed with guilt. She came up behind her pyro boyfriend and placed her delicate pale hands over his acid green eyes. His hands slid gently around her wrists and pulled her hands off his eyes. He frowned slightly, remembering how he ruined her life. "Xania, I need to tell you something." Axel stated seriously. The shine in her eyes dimmed a little, but she nodded for him to continue. "I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you was totally my fault and I'm so sorry for what I did to you." he rambled. Xania glared, "What are you talking about?" she asked, monotone. Axel looked away from her lavender eyes and settled on the floor. "Xania, I'm the one that killed you and Trish." he barely managed to say. Anger flashed in her eyes. "You were the one that murdered me and my little sister! You bastard! How could you do that to me, no how can you do that to her! She's gone and now I will never be able to see her again!" she exclaimed in fury.

_Pretty soon she'll figure out  
__What his intentions were about_

Xania shot up from the couch, unaware that the other members have began to stare at them. "Xania can we talk in the hallway. Please?" he asked. She growled in frustration and followed Axel into the empty hallway. "You have no idea how bad I feel about doing that." he began. "You can't feel! You're a nobody!" she taunted. "That's bull shit and you know it!" he yelled. "You have no right to yell at me!" she yelled in his face. He broke eye contact with her and sighed, "I'm sorry." he mumbled. "Why'd you do it?" she questioned, the words stung like alcohol in an open wound. "I was ordered too by Superior. He knew that one of you had a strong heart and didn't know which one. So he decided for me to just kill both of you." he explained. Her eyes narrowed, "So if Superior asked me to kill your family and I did you will forgive me?" she questioned sarcastically. "No that's not what I meant.." he tried to explained. "Well that's what it sounds like!" she exclaimed. Xania started to walk away and Axel grabbed her arm gently. "Don't…touch me." she said bitterly, jerking her arm away from him. "I should've never given you a second chance." Xania yelled, taking off down the hall.

_That's what you get for falling again  
__You can never get him out of your head_

Xania ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She slid down the marble door crying. "I thought he was different…I thought he changed." she kept saying through her tears. When they were somebodies, Lea and Ania were best friends for a long time, and dated for a long time. Ania caught Lea kissing another girl and he lied to her when she confronted him. But that didn't change her feelings for him and when he died all she did was cry. Now that they were nobodies, she thought that she can trust him again and she fell for him. He was and still is on her mind.

_It's the way  
__That he makes you feel_

~Flashback~

Lea and Ania are sitting in the library, studying for exams. They've been there for a long time, and Ania was getting snappy. "Hey what'd you get for 54 on the math study guide?" Lea asked, looking over his best friends shoulder. "Do you mind?" she snapped. He laughed, "Someone's in a bad mood." he said amused. "Shut up!" Ania exclaimed. Lea laughed again, "You find this funny?" she accused. "Umm…yeah." he said. "Well while you are laughing at me, I'm freaking out that I'm going to fail!" she exclaimed. He frowned, "Your not going to fail. You're the most intelligent people I know." Lea encouraged. She blushed lightly at the comment. "Thanks." Ania said. "We've been at this for hours. How about we head over to my house, rent some movies, order some pizza, and get the sleeping bags out." he suggested. Ania smiled, "Your such a good friend." she said hugging him. When she was hugging him, her heart began beat faster. She sighed, knowing that he'll always be her best friend, and nothing more.

_It's the way  
__That he kisses you_

~Flashback~

With the results of there exams in their hands, they exchanged nervous glances. Without speaking, they opened them quickly. Ania squealed excitedly and Lea smiled. "I passed!" they exclaimed in unison. The pair hugged and our of nowhere Lea did the most impulsive thing he had done. He passionately kissed her lips, startling her. "Lea, Ania, some of us are going to-" Isa interrupted. The pair broke apart, their hearts pounding in their chests. Group of their friends started to cheer. "Well, it's about time." Isa stated, causing everyone to laugh and Ania to blush.

_It's the way  
__That he makes you fall in love_

~Flashback~

It was a Friday night and the couple was sitting on the sofa in Ania's house watching television. Ania was falling asleep on his chest and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her more firmly. When he thought she was fully unconscious he whispered out, "I love you." Ania smiled, and replied with, "I love you too." which startled the red head, but didn't complain. Her mom watched them from the kitchen and smiled to herself. "They're going to be together forever." she mumbled to herself.

_She's beautiful as usual  
__With bruises on her ego_

The following day after Axel revealed to Xania the truth about her murder, they were assigned a mission together. Poor Jenax and Zexion were sent along with them. They were assigned to Halloween Town, Xania's favorite world. Axel looked over at his black haired beauty and sighed. "You look beautiful." he said. Xania ignored him, and walked over to were Jenax was. "Harsh." Zexion said. Axel glared at him. "You know he loves you. Right?" Jenax said. Xania sighed and stared at a rock. "I know." she replied.

_Her killer instincts tell her to  
__Beware of evil men_

The group headed for the center of town, Zexion and Jenax in the middle hand in hand. Axel kept glancing over at Xania, each time she was looking straight ahead of her. The awkwardness was evident. "Um…Zexy lets go search over there." Jenax suggested. "No Jen…" Xania whispered, but the couple was gone, leaving Axel and Xania alone. "Xania can I please talk to you?" he asked. Her instincts told her to just walkway, but her non-existing heart told her to listen to what he has to say. She bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. "No." she said coldly. "Xania…" he began, but she interrupted him, "Leave me alone." she mumbled. Axel sighed.

_That's what you get for falling again  
__You can never get him out of you head_

"I'm not giving up! I've been in love with you since we were 13 and I always will, weather we be somebodies or nobodies! Nothing will ever change that!" Axel exclaimed. Xania sighed, "I'm sorry, leave me alone, please." she said, walking faster. "No." he said. Xania stopped suddenly, "We can't feel okay! So you can't love me! You murdered me and my sister in cold blood. IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" she yelled and began to run, leaving him behind. A small tear slipped down his face. "You know you can lie to yourself all you want, but you know that he loves you." her conscious kept repeating.

_It's the way  
__That he makes you feel_

~Flashback~

"For the last time, can you please hear me out?" Axel asked sweetly. "For the last time, can you please leave me alone?" Xania replied, getting up from the couch. "Xania I know I hurt you. But you have to know that I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, "That's not the point. You lied to me!" she replied, recalling one of her most painful memories from her previous life. "I know I was stupid…but that was before we became nobodies. Please…all I'm asking is for one chance, to show you that I'm not a complete jerk." Axel literally begged. Xania smiled, "Okay." she agreed. He grinned like a fool and hugged her. She couldn't help but feel her stomach do a little flip

_It's the way  
__That he kisses you_

~Flashback~

"You look beautiful." Axel whispered into Xania's ear. She blushed. "I love when you do that." he said. His lips trailed down her neck. "Your so soft." he mumbled, his hands massaging her shoulders. She moaned softly, "Kiss me already. You're driving me insane." Xania breathed out. He chuckled softly and spun her around. Axel kissed her passionately, placing his hands on her hips. As things began to progress, the air in the room was getting warm. "…bed…" Xania mumbled between kisses. Axel was all to happy to oblige.

_It's the way  
__That he makes you fall in love_

~Flashback~

"Come on! I have a surprise for you!" Axel exclaimed excitedly, pulling Xania by her hand. She giggled, "Okay! Just don't rip my arm off!" she said amused. They arrived in Hollow Bastion, Xania looked confused. "What are we doing here?" she asked. A woman came up behind her. "Hi Ania." she said. Xania's eyes went wide and turned around. Standing behind her was her mom. "M-mom?" she stuttered. She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. They hugged as Axel watched. "Yes it's me sweetie." she said. Xania looked over at Axel confused once again. "Don't worry. She knows that she can't tell anyone." he said. "Lea…I mean Axel told me that you missed me and so he set this up for you." she explained. Xania hugged him tightly, "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I'll leave you two alone." and with that, he left. "You know he still loves you, even more now." her mother said. Xania sighed, knowing that they can't truly feel. "And I love him." she said. She didn't care.

_It's the way  
__That he makes you cry_

Small tears ran down Xania's cheeks, she growled in frustration. "If we can't feel then why am I crying?" she screamed out, shooting the ground with her gun. "If we don't have hearts then why do I feel like mine is breaking!" Xania screamed again, shooting the ground again. Tears flowed down her face, her voice cracking. Xania feel to her knees and held her gun to her temple. "If we can't feel then why do I feel like I want to commit suicide?" she chocked out, her finger on the trigger. "XANIA NO!" Axel yelled, running up behind her and knocking the gun out of her hand. She threw her arms around his shoulders and let out a loud cry. "I will never leave you." he said, pulling her close.

_It's the way  
__That he's on your mind_

"He lied to you, don't trust him, run." Xania kept thinking. She looked up into Axel's green eyes with her teary lavender ones and saw nothing, but concern and love in them. "Don't ever scare me like that again." he ordered. His words ran through her head, I will never leave you.

_It's the way  
__That he makes you fall in love_

"Let's go home." Xania said. Axel smiled, and took her hand. "Why is it when you make me so angry, I can't help but love you more?" she asked. "Because we're meant to be together." he replied simply.

_Pretty girl is suffering  
__While he confesses everything_

It was about a week later when Xania was ready to hear what Axel had to say about killing her and her sister. As he was explaining, she can see the remorse and guilt in his eyes. At one point, he cried some. "Xania I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave me and forget about us." he kept saying. She sighed and replied with, "I can never forget about you Axel."

_Pretty soon she'll figure out  
__You can never get him out of your head_

~I know that nobodies aren't supposed to cry, but I felt that i needed to put that in so it will flow better. Please comment! This is only my second Fanfic and constructive critisim is appreciated!~


End file.
